Flat Broke
The Chuckle Brothers deliver a package to the wrong flat. Plot The Chuckle Brothers are delivering a huge box to Dan The Van's new flat, but when they get to the tower block, the box doesn't fit in the lift, so Paul and Barry will have to carry it up the stairs. But halfway up the first flight of stairs, a man asks the two to move the box because he's in a hurry and would like to get down. When the two ask him why he doesn't use the lift, the man says that he's claustrophobic, making the Chuckles think his name is "Klaus Traphobic". While moving the box back down, Paul tells Mr. Traphobic that there might be a hint of rain, in which Mr. Traphobic heads back upstairs to get his umbrella. Convinced that he nipped past them, Paul and Barry resume moving the box up the stairs, until Mr. Traphobic returns with his umbrella, prompting Paul to suggest himself and Barry lifting the box up in the air so Mr. Traphobic can crawl under. But halfway through the method, Barry accidentally slips, causing the box to send both himself and Mr. Traphobic tumbling down the stairs. Mr. Traphobic climbs out from underneath the box and storms off without saying thank you to the Chuckles, who then resume carrying the box up the stairs. After climbing up 17 flights of stairs, the Chuckle Brothers arrive at 223A, Dan The Van's new flat. Dan said in his note that he'd leave the key under the mat (which has a porcelain cat next to it), and Paul lifts it up and finds no key, and then he checks another mat and finds a key, which opens the door opposite from theirs. After entering the flat to get a good look at it, Paul and Barry discover that the box is too big to fit through the door, so they empty the box and carry in the thing Dan wanted them to deliver - a fireplace. Upon carrying the fireplace in, the Chuckles tear a hole in the carpet and quickly cover it up with an armchair. The two continue to lift the fireplace across the room, but accidentally tear a piece of wallpaper off one of the walls. Paul tries to cover it up by taking another piece of paper from one of the other walls, only to tear the entire strip off, and Barry finds a pair of scissors. The Chuckles cut a piece off the strip of wallpaper, and Paul uses the snipped piece to cover up the tear while Barry sticks the rest of the strip back up. Barry reminds Paul that the piece should match the stripey pattern vertically since he put it up horizontally. Paul sticks the piece the right way up, but the lines don't match, so they'll have to get a new piece of paper. Barry points out that he saw a decorator's on the corner, and Paul tells him to go down there and get some wallpaper, as well as a couple of sandwiches. Before leaving, the Chuckles both agree that it's a good thing Dan's not here to see the mess they're making, and it would be bad if this was someone else's flat. Barry heads off while Paul starts to make a hole for the fireplace. Barry arrives at the decorating shop and discovers to his surprise that it's run by Mr. Traphobic. Barry asks for a piece of wallpaper, and Mr. Traphobic says that he only sells rolls. When Barry asks for sandwiches, Mr. Traphobic tells him that he'll need to go to the bakery, which Barry does and buys the sandwiches. Before Barry can make his way back, Mr. Traphobic asks him where he and Paul were going with that box, and Barry answers that they were delivering it to Dan The Van, to which Mr. Traphobic says that Dan lives opposite him. Curiously, Barry asks Mr. Traphobic again to confirm it, which he does, and Barry heads off back to Dan's flat. Back at the flat, Barry walks to see the huge hole Paul made in the wall. After Barry tells him that he got the sandwiches but not the rolls of wallpaper, Paul says that he'll go himself after lunch, as he sits down to eat his sandwiches. Barry then tells Paul that the man they met on the stairs earlier, Mr. Traphobic, works in the decorator's, and he knows Dan, which is all a coincidence, but Paul says that Dan just moved in, so he wouldn't know Mr. Traphobic that well. Barry thinks that Dan must know Mr. Traphobic quite well, because he has got a painting of him. Feeling an air of uncertainty, the Chuckles wonder if they really are in the right flat. Heading back into the hallway, Paul reminds Barry that Dan said he'd leave the key under the mat, and even lifts up the mat to show no key. Barry believes that Dan actually said cat instead of mat, and lifts up the porcelain cat to reveal a key. Paul uses it to open the door to Dan's actual flat, and he and Barry move the fireplace in there. Before they can leave, Barry reminds Paul that they need to clean up Mr. Traphobic's flat before he gets back. Back inside Mr. Traphobic's flat, the two remove the rubble and try to tear the wallpaper off before they cover up the hole, but the wall topples down. The Chuckle Brothers manage to lift it back up, as Paul tells Barry to go back to Mr. Traphobic's shop, buy some wallpaper, and make sure Mr. Traphobic isn't closing early. Barry returns to Mr. Traphobic's shop to hear that he's not having a half-day until tomorrow. Before leaving, Barry asks to see what pattern Mr. Traphobic's living room wallpaper is, and Mr. Traphobic shows him. Barry then buys five rolls with a Five of Clubs playing card. Upon getting a donut at the bakery, Barry notices Mr. Traphobic closing up shop and hurries back to the flat. Barry returns to the flat to tell Paul that Mr. Traphobic's on his way back up. Paul quickly gets to work wallpapering the unstable wall while Barry tries to stall Mr. Traphobic. Paul eventually finishes the job just in time, as Mr. Traphobic enters his flat and demands an explanation. The Chuckle Brothers tell him that they got the wrong flat, and one thing lead to another. Mr. Traphobic then notices that the Chuckles re-papered one of his walls and thanks them for it by offering the two work in his shop. But, Mr. Traphobic takes his painting off the unstable wall, making it fall down and cause the entire flat to fall to pieces, as Mr. Traphobic and the Chuckle Brothers run for cover. After the dust settles, Barry says "They don't build them like they used to." before he and Paul leave, while Mr. Traphobic is left to weep over the state of his flat. Watch the episode below! Category:Episodes Category:Series 10 Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances